


Strawberry Blond

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, crack drabble, lando&charles are proposing so what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: “Imagine proposing to Max with this,” he giggles as he shows one of the pictures to Charles.“Oh my god, he would kill us on the spot,” Charles joins his giggling as well, both of them laughing so hard their stomachs start to hurt.And then they share a knowing look, as an idea clicked in their minds at the same time.“Wait, should we though?” both of them ask at the same time and fall into another fit of giggles.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Strawberry Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> i wrote a quick crack drabble and decided to post it because why not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

It is a normal day in the Lando&Max&Charles household, it is just after lunch and the boys are relaxing. Max is playing at the sim in the gaming room and Lando is chilling with Charles in the living room, both of them surfing the internet. 

Lando is just browsing the memes, sending some of the good ones to his boyfriends or to Dan, trying to educate his new team mate on the current meme game. 

Charles is online shopping as always, desperately trying to make his boyfriends wear something other than merch from time to time.

Lando starts giggling manically as he comes across a post with different rings shaped as frogs. 

“Imagine proposing to Max with this,” he giggles as he shows one of the pictures to Charles. 

“Oh my god, he would kill us on the spot,” Charles joins his giggling as well, both of them laughing so hard their stomachs start to hurt. 

And then they share a knowing look, as an idea clicked in their minds at the same time.  
“Wait, should we though?” both of them ask at the same time and fall into another fit of giggles. 

After they both calm down, they start working out a plan and ordering everything. 

The day has come, they have everything they need, and they are ready to set it all up as Max is currently out of the house.

“Where should we do it? The living room?” Charles asks as he puts the cake they ordered to the fridge.

“Why don’t we do it in the gaming room? It is our favorite room of the house and if he gets mad we can just distracts him with some games,” Lando says.  
“Or he gets pissed, storms us and locks us in the room so we will have something to do at least,” Charles says.

“Smart,” Lando looks at him, nodding.  
“Hell yeah we are,” Charles winks at him, well tries to… His bad winking has its charms Lando supposes. So Lando just gives him a kiss and takes the big box of decoration to the gaming room. 

They quickly set everything up. Lando found some frog themed party decorations as they said that they might as well go all out on the cringe level, but they manage to balance it out with white candles and fairy lights. Mixing the soft white with the vibrant green and in the end, it works out pretty well. 

After they are done with the room they move out and form a path of white rose petals and candles from the front door to the gaming room. When they are done with everything, they go change their clothes. 

Charles wanted to keep it simple even though Lando proposed to wear full on frog costumes as a joke. Even though it is mostly a joke they want to make sure Max knows that they really mean it. So he chose them to wear normal jeans and he just ordered two little frog pins for each collar of their white shirt.

Once they are dressed, they nearly run to the gaming room, Charles fetching the cake out of the fridge on the way. 

It is a simple white cake with a little frog on the top that says “Please don’t be mad, we really love you” with a heart. 

“I’m so nervous,” Lando whispers when everything is set, and they are waiting for Max to come home.  
“Me too,” Charles whispers back. They quickly share a kiss to calm their nerves down and then Lando nearly squeals when he hears the front door open. 

They both quickly get their crowns on, yes, they are wearing crowns because they are his princes and Max will also turn into a prince after he says yes to them. Like truly is a fairy tale. 

When Max enters the room, he is looking more confused as ever, but a look of realization hits his face when he sees the two of them on one knee, holding a ring box. It is still closed, but Max can guess what it is inside. 

They both look at him anxiously as he looks around the room. They is a big sign that says “You stole our heart, so we plotted a revenge and we want to steal your last name” behind them decorated with fairy lights and frog banners… of course they would add frogs to this. 

Once done with observing, Max looks at them again. 

“Max Emilian Verstappen, the love of our lives,” they both start saying in union.

“We love you for so many reasons, big and small,” Charles continues.

“We love you the most for always putting up with our bullshit,” Lando chips in.

“Yes that,” Charles laughs and it makes Max chuckle as he shakes his head at the two. 

“Anyway, we love you for a lot of reasons and all of them are great,” Lando smiles. 

“We love all your special qualities that make you one of a kind,” Charles continues.

“The only one in the world for us,” They say in union. At this point all three of them start tearing up a little bit. 

“We love you for the things you do,” Lando says with in a wobbly voice. “For how you take care of us and are always there to motivate and kick our ass when we need it,” he laughs. 

“We love you for bringing a special meaning to our lives,” Charles adds.

“We love you for the silent moments,” Charles whispers, afraid of his voice cracking. 

“When your eyes and arms tell us all we need to know,” Lando shares a look with Charles, smiling.

“We love you, because we just do,” they finish it in union, looking up at Max. 

“So we are here to ask you,” Charles starts. 

“Max Emilian Verstappen,” Lando continues.

“Will you make us the happiest disaster boyfriends in the universe, and will you marry us?” They finish asking together. 

Max looks down at them, at his boyfriends, his princes. Both of them looking amazing in their crowns and he just can’t help but starts crying at the scene in front of him. He quickly makes his way to them, his hands covering his ugly crying face in shame. He just nods his head repeating “Yes,yes,yes,” over and over again. 

So there they are, a mess of three boys crying and hugging on the floor, sharing kisses. Somehow they end up cuddling on the floor, sharing the cake and talking. All of them happy and feeling blessed. There is soft music playing in the background as they talk about their favorite memories together. 

“Oh fuck Charles,” Lando sits up abruptly. “We fucking forgot the ring,” Lando face palms.

“Oops,” is all Charles has to say. They start looking for the ring box, having put it aside as Max jumped on them. They quickly find in and get on knee again, holding the ring box together. 

“Will you marry us?” they ask Max again, the boy kneeling in front of them, tears in his eyes again. 

“Yes, yes I will,” Max nods and looks at the boys with loving eyes. 

The boys share a look before the open the ring boy together, pushing it in front of Max’s face to make him see it. 

“What the actual fuck?” is all Max has to say when he looks at the frog ring that is presented to him.


End file.
